


晚照对晴空

by Gladiatorism



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism





	晚照对晴空

晚照对晴空

从三十二楼的落地窗望去，是凌驾在上海天际线上空的壮丽晚霞，与静安区蓄势待发的磅礴夜景。

胡歌一边把香喷喷的红烧排骨端出锅，一边想着，自己真的是完美的，十项全能男朋友。那些小姑娘为自己尖叫，不亏。

难得两个人都放假，有了个短暂的同居机会。王凯便和往常一样，直接北京飞上海，在胡歌家住下了。不是王凯勤快，而是处女座胡歌每次到他家都摆出一副要给他家大改造一遍的架势。这个台灯太暗那个柜子太乱，要不我们去趟宜家吧。诸如此类。王凯还得陪着小祖宗来回折腾，倒不如直接买张机票来得省心。

 

“凯凯快来吃饭啊。”

胡歌看半天没人应，便去卧室里找他，这个人指不定在沉迷什么小学生手游呢。连保卫萝卜他都能玩一天。

一推开门，胡歌愣在了原地。王凯戴着耳机，头戴的那种。红色的。难怪没听到他喊。耳机插在手机上，手机握在手里。他的手指真好看。显得手机那么小。对了，还有，他在自慰。呼吸声又乱又急，几乎是粗重的喘息。

他没看错。自己的男朋友，住在自己的家里，与他只有一墙之隔，却在自慰。忘情到连自己在门口都丝毫没有察觉。

胡歌震惊地带上门。他很想冲上前去，问问他为什么。最后还是沉住了气，决定到外面，静静等对方完事儿。

没事的，胡歌，冷静。这有什么大不了的。你平时不也经常做这事吗——不对可他现在就和我在一起啊？有什么事儿不能冲我来？我又不是姑娘还会来例假什么的？做个饭也就二十分钟他总不能等不及吧，更何况我们也不是没在厨房做过不对这不是重点——等等，他到底为什么要戴耳机？

胡歌脑海里不由自主地闪过王凯平时在电话那头撩他的声音。像猫的肉垫挠在心上。

他会问自己，穿着什么，热不热。会说我好想你，想得好难受。好硬。

不会的。王凯不会和别人打这种电话。

胡歌千头万绪地做着心理斗争的时候，王凯出来了。

他笑，“我闻着味道了。好香啊。”

胡歌不自觉地盯着他的裤裆。他穿着自己的宽松睡裤，灰色的。往上是白色的t恤，星战的logo。像任何一个普通青年宅在家里的日常装扮。

王凯似乎也没有觉察到胡歌有什么异样，只是一如往常，夸张地赞美他的厨艺。

胡歌和王凯都不喜欢那种在餐桌旁正襟危坐的感觉，于是他们就坐在客厅的沙发上吃晚饭。王凯盯着胡歌看了一会儿，脸上的表情开始有些不自然，于是转过头去看电视。看得聚精会神目不转睛。

胡歌一看，是那种健康之路之类的节目。吃红油抄手不能放油，胡萝卜不能和大葱一起吃，诸如此类。

“王凯。”

“？”王凯终于回过头来看他，嘴里还有没嚼完的半口饭。

“你刚才，我看到了，你在干嘛啊。”胡歌放下碗，望着他。声音不激动也不难过。演员的自我修养。

完蛋。该不会要暴露了吧。  
王凯拿筷子的手一抖。

“……宝贝儿，我，在你的床上，就忍不住。你知道，枕头被子上都是你的味道。”王凯尴尬地笑了笑。胡歌一望便知。

“那你拿着手机，干什么啊。”胡歌向来最厌恶恋人之间的这种猜疑式的盘根问底，但到底还是脑子一热，问了出来。问完一阵后悔。

“……就那种片子嘛。助兴。”

胡歌的表情变幻莫测。从震惊，到黯然。王凯眼看着，恨不得立刻抽自己两耳刮子，自证清白。

胡歌眼底眸色深深，低下头去，小口小口地扒着饭。他努力组织着措辞。脑子里却只剩下了助兴二字。助兴。是不是自己在他眼里，也不过是个这样的用处？

王凯见他一言不发的样子，顿时手足无措。因为他知道胡歌最难过时候就是这样，不说话，也没表情。他急忙想解释，话到了嘴边，又被他生生咽了回去。

胡歌说你吃吧我先去喂猫了。王凯秉着胡歌做的东西一定不能浪费的信念，还把菜吃了个干干净净。然后才开始发起愁来，究竟要怎么解释。

就这么气氛诡异地过去了一晚上。王凯想自己好不容易可以和胡歌待在一起了，竟然惹他难过，就恨不得去跪搓衣板。

他敲门，没有回应，就径自进了屋。

胡歌蜷缩在床上，安安静静看一本书。背对着他，看不清表情。

王凯看见他这样，心疼都心疼不过来了，立刻决定坦白

“胡歌，对不起，我骗了你。”

胡歌错愕地抬头。眼眶竟然一瞬间红了。

王凯深刻领悟了说话不要大喘气的道理。

“不不不，绝对不是坏事儿。你相信我。但你先别生气啊。要保证不生气。”

“你说。”胡歌声音哑得过分。

“我刚刚听的是录音。就是你的，声音。”

“？？？……这为什么要瞒着我。”

“呃……是……这样的。”

王凯心一横，拿着手机直接外放了。

“…………………………”  
“宝贝儿，叫出来。”  
“凯……凯哥……深……哈啊……太深了……呜嗯……”

？？？？？？

胡歌一跃而起，抢过了手机，脸红到了脖子。他翻着记录，竟然从一年前，就开始录了。

行啊王凯。你内存真大。

“你……你不知道我们是公众人物吗……你手机要是丢了……想没想过会有什么后果？”胡歌气结。

“我知道。”王凯无辜地说。

“那你还录？”

“这不是只有声音吗，又不是视频，辨识度哪有那么高。”王凯还心存侥幸。

最好是吧。什么什么低音炮来着？胡歌在心里翻了个白眼。

“再说了，我想你的时候，就拿出来听听嘛。”王凯眼神情真意切，清亮如星。

“哦。那刚才呢。我就在隔壁啊。”

王凯挠挠头，笑了笑，说：“你认真做菜的样子我真的没什么抵抗力啊。太可爱了。可想到上次把你厨房弄得一团糟，连菜都糊了……我就忍住了……不对没忍住，自行解决了一下。你别生气啊！！！”

“……本大爷还就生气了。”胡歌把被子往上拽了拽，一脸你今晚就别想睡我床上的架势。

果然是属猫的。

但人世间所谓一物降一物，可不是没有道理的。

“……”

“……那好吧。你好好休息啊。”王凯一脸委屈，给他掖好了被角，带上了门，就走了。

？？？

他知道王凯耿直，但也不能这么耿直吧。

胡歌又捡起了那本书，但死活看不进去。

手机响了，是facetime的声音。

王凯。

哦果然。他的小狮子才不会放弃。

胡歌犹豫了几秒，接了起来。

“宝贝儿，对不起。”王凯开门见山。

“给你展示一下这个月的健身成果。”

？？？  
胡歌一看背景，是离他两个房间远的浴室。

王凯手机放洗手台的架子上，就开始脱衣服。浴室狭小的空间里，回音效果特别好。胡歌都能听到他的呼吸声。

王凯一边脱一边注视着镜头，眼里一汪深情。像是要示范一下什么叫演员的标准素养。

而胡歌就躺床上静静地看着。心想不就是腹肌胸肌肱二头肌吗，又不是没看过，这还能撩到我？但王凯脱得那样慢，他心跳反而快了好几倍。脸都烧得烫了。

一个月不见，这家伙人鱼线怎么这么深。一路往下延伸，简直是直白的性暗示。  
王凯举起手机对着屏幕一通笑，笑得人心里发痒。

“你这是改行做色情男主播了吗。”胡歌终于笑了。

王凯看着屏幕里躺在床上睡衣领口大敞，一脸清纯无辜的胡歌，说：“也不知道是谁更撩一些。”

“不是要给我道歉嘛。可得有点诚意啊。”胡歌笑。

“你说的。”王凯举着手机，一手扯开运动裤的腰带。裤子往下滑了两寸，露出内裤的边缘和诱人的腰线。

胡歌被子下的手开始不安分了起来。

“嗯。”胡歌答应。却像是含糊不清的呻吟。

“宝贝儿，你在干嘛呢。”

“看你。”

王凯不怀好意地笑。“行行行，慢慢看。”

镜头一晃，再拿起来的时候，屏幕上就剩下只穿着一条白色平角内裤的王凯。紧绷着，勾勒出鼓鼓囊囊的一大包。

“介意我洗个澡吗。”王凯对着镜头笑。

“去。”胡歌只觉得口干舌燥。

结果王凯把手机套上个防水袋，也带了进去。

敬业的主播。

花洒淋下的水，打在他英俊的脸上，锁骨上，饱满的胸肌上，从平坦的小腹，沿着腹股沟的轮廓流下，打湿内裤，一直到他修长笔直的腿。

内裤薄薄的布料被水淋得湿透，透明得欲盖弥彰。

胡歌盯着王凯粗长的勃起那清晰的轮廓，觉得下腹又热了一热。

“宝贝儿，你硬了吗。”

王凯充满磁性的声音混着水声，显得分外诱人。他挤了挤沐浴露，开始往身上抹，仰起头，露出好看的颈线。

胡歌已经管不住自己的手了。

王凯握住自己的勃起，开始缓缓地撸动，隔着一层布料，却显得更加淫靡。王凯闭着眼，故意卖力地呻吟。依然是低沉而沙哑的声音，却裹上了浓浓的情欲。

胡歌觉得自己像被下了二两春药。他把手机丢到了一旁，开始套弄起自己硬挺的欲望，快感不断堆叠，却始终像是隔靴搔痒。他挣扎了几秒，还是认命地拿了罐润滑剂，在后穴里胡乱地戳弄，却始终不能像王凯一样，又快又准地找到那个点，适得其反，变得更加欲求不满。

他忽然想起来，王凯就在他家里，他的浴室里，两个房间之外。不在剧组，不在北京，也不在飞机上。

“王凯，你给我过来。”胡歌冲着手机大声嚷嚷。像个发烧的病人。

他听到电话那头的水声戛然而止。心满意足地撒手不管了。

王凯几乎是踹开他的门的。浑身赤裸，滴着水。连那条湿透的内裤也脱掉了。

胡歌看着他，一脸的意乱情迷。

“给你个机会。”

王凯用膝盖顶着，分开他的腿，看到一片潋滟水光，一下就明白了他的意思。他把胡歌修长的腿架到自己肩上，用他硬得火热的欲望，在穴口磨蹭了几下，便径直捅了进去。

“看来我的直播你还是挺喜欢的。”王凯笑，手往下在交合处按了按，一片湿滑粘腻。

胡歌一路从脸红到耳根，被王凯惊人的尺寸填满的感觉让他一动也不敢动，尾椎都酸了。而王凯已经忍了太久，此刻任凭他意志力多惊人也忍不住了，胡歌的后穴又热又紧，他全根没入又悉数拔出，再狠狠地捅进去，激得胡歌的臀肉一颤一颤，白皙的皮肤被他的囊袋拍得通红。

王凯换了个姿势，捞起他的腰，从后面进攻。他先是把阴茎退出来一些，在穴口浅浅地磨蹭，胡歌受不了，轻轻晃着臀瓣，试图去迎合他。王凯这下哪里忍得住，狠狠地操进去，尝试了几下，便抵上了那个小硬点，开始一心一意地操干起那敏感不堪的穴心。胡歌被刺激得不行，加上姿势分外羞耻，浑身的皮肤都泛着红，微微颤抖着。深处的穴肉被捣干得松软，渗出润滑的肠液，被王凯饱满的龟头搅弄着，咕啾咕啾地响。

“凯哥……我要……嗯我要射了”胡歌眼角通红，连声音都带上了哭腔。

于是王凯让他就着交合的姿势，转过身来，自己伸出一只手去帮他。感受着他好看的阴茎在自己手里一跳一跳地搏动着。不过几下胡歌便颤抖着交代在了他手里。

王凯染了一手的白浊，胡歌抬眼望着他，没等王凯反应过来，就吻上了他的手指，像小猫舔牛奶一样，一点点地舔掉自己的精液。王凯心里感动得不行，毕竟他最清楚胡歌有多洁癖，现在他却把自己的手从指尖到指腹细细地舔过，还含进嘴里在唇齿间摩挲，和他家猫舔奶棒的样子一模一样。

王凯只觉得自己耐力惊人。而胡歌清晰地感觉到，他在自己体内的欲望，又生生大了一圈。

还没等他做好准备，王凯便又一次抽插了起来，硕大的欲望狠狠地磨过他的前列腺，麻痒的感觉在他的小腹盘旋堆积，前端却只能渗出一些清亮的前液，可怜兮兮地挂在刚刚发泄过的欲望上。

“凯……凯哥……太多了……不要……不要了”

“宝贝儿，我以后，天天给你直播，好不好？”

胡歌用一双满是水光的眸子瞪他。

“那你给我直播？我还想看看你是怎么自慰的呢。”王凯笑得迷人，“是不是都像刚才一样，得操后面才能射？”

王凯一边说，一边加重了力道，对准那一点，猛力地操干。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”  
身心的双重刺激，竟然让胡歌又射了一次。后穴一阵阵地收缩，湿滑的肠液顺着交合处流下。

王凯这下也心满意足地，把滚烫的精液悉数射进了胡歌体内，惹得他又是一阵颤抖。

“你再也别进我屋了。”胡歌累得说话都有气无力。

 

 

第二天，窗外已是晴空万里艳阳高照，他们俩却谁也起不来。王凯偷拍了一张胡歌窝在他怀里睡得安稳的照片，又心满意足地睡了过去。

 

真是一把满是秘密的手机啊。


End file.
